One Sweet Day
by salvaged.stars
Summary: SPOLERS FOR REVO. Songfic. Neo's thoughts from Trinity's death to the start of the fight with Agent Smith. Please R&R :]


Title: One Sweet Day  
  
Rating: PG  
  
SPOILERS FOR REVOLUTIONS  
  
A/N: Hello, people! So. a song fic on what Neo was thinking when he was listening to Trinity's last words until the beginning of his fight with Agent Smith. It's on his POV (I mean Neo). I'm not sure if the song matches, but. it's nice anyway. Third time I'm writing with a part of Trinity's death. Please R&R. No flames. Thanks:]  
  
One Sweet Day  
  
"Do you remember the last thing I said on the rooftop?". I pause, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Y- you said that you were sorry." I stammer. Deep down, I was cursing myself. Maybe if I didn't order her to go up, this wouldn't have happened. "I wish I didn't, but it was the last thing I thought. I was thinking that I wasn't able to say, all I wanted to say."  
  
****  
  
Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
Cause you've flown away, so far away.  
  
****  
  
"I wanted to tell you everything. How much I loved you, how much I was grateful for everything that has happened between us. But by the time I wanted to tell you everything, it was to late, but you brought me back. You gave me my one last wish. Thank you.". I cried even harder as I heard those words, "Kiss me, Neo. Once more."- she winced a little, breathing hard- "Kiss me."  
  
****  
  
Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive.  
  
****  
  
I kissed her, and as I did, I felt the life drain out of her. I felt hold on my hand weaken, and I felt her sigh softly, one last breath as I finish the kiss. I heard what she said, just before she died. "Thank you."  
  
****  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.  
  
****  
  
I cried right there and then. I couldn't think of anything else to do put just to hold her corpse in my arms and just. let all the pain off. But nothing can help. I just couldn't get up. I acted so stupid. Why couldn't I tell her how much I love her? How much I needed her? How much I didn't want her to go? Why couldn't I tell her everything as well? I felt like a fool. All I could do was sit there and just weep. But I knew what she said. I had to do what I had to do. My destiny, my purpose.  
  
****  
  
Darling, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
****  
  
Even though I knew there was no point to it, I kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll save Zion. I promise." I said softly. I looked up and stared at the ceiling. I could see the orange objects shining. I went up and reached for the roof, but I hit something.  
  
****  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.  
  
****  
  
I reached the roof and started to walk. I could see everything around me, but it was only in one color. I thought about Trinity and her last words. And I just start to think. Does she know how much I care? Does she know how much I love her? Does she think I love her enough? Then, I stopped walking, as I saw the sentinals form into a face. 01.  
  
****  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
****  
  
"What do you propose?" 01 asked me after I told him about Smith's growing power. "Peace." I said quietly. I explained to him everything. As I did, I thought about Trinity, and everything we had been through. And somehow, I know that Trinity knows how much I love her. And I know that somewhere out there, she's right here beside me, and she is going to help me fight this war.  
  
****  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.  
  
****  
  
They jack me into the Matrix. Inside, droplets of water poured down from the sky. No one else was there, except the man in front of me. Smith.  
  
****  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.  
  
****  
  
Trinity, I promise, tonight, I will fight with all my heart and soul. Not for Zion, the Council, Morpheus, or anyone else.  
  
****  
  
Sorry, I never told you, All I wanted to say..  
  
****  
  
Tonight, Trinity, I fight for you.  
  
-END-  
  
So. Whaddayathink? Please tell me. No flames, please. :] 


End file.
